


Палач

by pinkpanther



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV, Psychedelic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"И если есть те, кто приходит к тебе, найдутся и те, кто придет за тобой" (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Палач

Дюжина шагов в длину, восемь в ширину. Поворот. 

Дюжина шагов в длину, восемь в ширину. Поворот. 

Дюжина шагов… 

Холодно.

Дышу себе на пальцы, но это нифига не помогает. 

Темно.

Интересно, сейчас день или ночь? 

Тихо.

Я помню, как тишина казалась опасной. Если я не слышал звуков очередной стрелялки, или голос тети, разговаривающей с дядей Верноном, то у меня начинало колотиться сердце. Я боялся, что они уехали. Навсегда. И оставили меня одного. Продали дом, вместе со мной, сидящим в чулане, и теперь этот дом сносят, чтобы на его месте построить супермаркет. Я прислушивался к каждому скрипу и шороху, звук проезжающих мимо машин вызывал у меня панику – вдруг это строители уже приехали?

Теперь я боюсь услышать шум. Теперь _тишина_ внушает чувство уверенности – я знаю, что я один. Рядом нет никого, способного причинить боль или… предать. А значит, я могу расслабиться. Значит, я в безопасности. 

Любой шорох, скрип дверей, далекие шаги, сквозняк вызывают у меня панику. Эти звуки – символы событий. Событий, которые могут захватить меня, втянуть в свою безумную пляску, которые будут заставлять меня реагировать, которые будут угрожать мне своими последствиями. 

Звуков нет – нет и событий. Только находясь здесь, я понял природу времени. Еще тогда, в чулане я отсчитывал время по паутине - наблюдал за действиями маленького паука. Тогда время для меня заключалось в движении. Только благодаря пауку мир двигался, а не казался застывшим куском материи, в котором никто не жил и ничего не происходило.

Когда я только попал сюда, время превратилось в звук. Звуки говорили мне о событиях. Там, снаружи, есть какое-то движение, мир все также существует, а значит, существую и я. По звукам я чувствовал жизнь, пускай и не был к ней причастен. Звуки давали мне информацию о том, что происходит за дверью. Слушая тех, кто эти звуки производил, я контролировал их. Контролировал тем, что слышал их действия. Я знал, что они там есть. Для того чтобы унять быстро колотящееся сердце, этого казалось достаточно.

Позже звуки исчезли. Появилась тишина. Тишина заполнила собой мир по ту сторону двери. Я _их_ не слышу. А значит, их нет. А значит, я в безопасности. Мне никто не угрожает, потому что никого нет. Ни движений, ни звуков. Время превратилось в тишину.

А теперь я понял.

Времени нет.

Сколько я здесь нахожусь? Пару часов? Месяц? Несколько минут? А может, уже три года?

Пропало чувство времени или само время остановилось? Нет и нет. То, чего нет, почувствовать нельзя, и остановиться оно не может. Это я знаю точно. И спрашивать сколько – бессмысленно. 

Осталась только пустота. 

И я.

Сложно жить в пустоте? 

Отсутствие времени, звуков, движений, людей, наконец, не так страшно, как кажется. Похоже, я из тех, кто способен жить в любых условиях. Как паразит. Я самодостаточен в своем существовании. 

В своем мире дюжины шагов в длину и восьми в ширину.

***

_«Гарри…»_

Я уже привык. 

_«Гарри…»_

Сжимаюсь на холодном каменном полу и представляю себя кислотным пятном под дождем из падающих чашек. Они не разбиваются – проходят сквозь пол и падают дальше, к центру земли. Совсем беззвучно.

Тихо и темно. 

Тьма теперь мой постоянный спутник. Я забыл, как выглядит солнце.

Тьма и серые сны.

И голос.

_«Как удивительно сложились события, ты не находишь? Презрение сменилось признанием, признание – любовью, любовь – страхом._

_Страх миллионов._

_Он может поднять на самую вершину. Он может подарить безграничную власть. Он может сделать тебя богом._

_А может привести сюда. И обречь на одиночество._

_Знаешь, я давно понял одну вещь – люди жаждут тиранов. Они хотят быть управляемыми. Им нужен тот, кто скажет, что делать. Тот, у кого есть сила. Тот, кого надо бояться._

_Ты мог бы им стать._

_Но ты не понял, что они хотели от тебя»._

Иногда я отвечаю ему.

Иногда мне кажется, что это я сам говорю.

Иногда я думаю, что мертв уже тысячу лет.

***

Мне снятся сны. 

Запах свежей древесины. 

Я в лесу? Почему же я не слышу птиц? Они, наверное, умерли, ведь вокруг темно. 

Что это за светлое круглое пятнышко надо мной? Я провожу пальцем – гладкое. 

А вот еще одно. 

И еще. 

И уже через мгновение до меня доходит. Внутренняя поверхность крышки гроба. А это гладкое пятнышко – шляпка гвоздя.

А с другой стороны - «31.07.1980 – 12.05.2001», наверное. 

Я не повзрослел. Я постарел и умер.

Вот только как это произошло? Я ничего не помню. 

2001… Это что же получается? Не было никакой Джинни, в панике убегающей из комнаты, не было алых глаз в зеркале, не было всех этих лет в Азкабане? 

Крик застревает где-то в горле, когда я нащупываю пальцами холодную каменную кладку.

***

_«Знаешь, она даже не сопротивлялась._

_Я думал, с ней будет сложно. А оказалось – ты не поверишь – она сама хотела этого. Маленькая гриффиндорская школьница втайне желала стать самой сильной ведьмой._

_Чтобы быть достойной самого Гарри Поттера._

_Ах, женское тщеславие! Она готова была выполнить любой мой приказ, чтобы получить желаемое. В ее детской невинной душе таились удивительные страсти!_

_Хочешь, я расскажу тебе о них? Мне многое удалось подсмотреть»._

Иногда мне хочется смеяться до колик в животе. Он бывает таким забавным.

Или это все-таки я?

Школа, друзья, приключения, Джинни, война, работа – теперь это не моя прошлая жизнь. Все это – факты _чужой_ жизни.

Мимо проезжает поезд, но здесь темно, и я его не вижу.

Я сижу на холодном каменном полу и размеренно бьюсь затылком о решетку, отделяющую мою камеру от входа. Между решеткой и противоположной стеной, там, где дверь, небольшое пространство, если я правильно все запомнил. Интересно, зачем оно? 

Может, для допроса? Там вполне поместится стол и стул.

Стоит мне повернуться, и я их увижу. 

И сидящего человека.

У него белый докторский халат с красными пятнами. «Эй, док! – хочу крикнуть я. – Ты испачкался в клюквенном соке!». 

Он улыбнется мне. И ничего не ответит. Конечно, ведь я его придумал, и я не позволю нарушить мою тишину.

«Какой оттенок зеленого ты хочешь? – обязательно спрошу у него как-нибудь. – Я подарю тебе их все. Знаешь, я умею заходить внутрь людей. Там темно и страшно».

Он не ответит. Будет медленно разлагаться, пока не исчезнет окончательно. 

Здорово я придумал?

***

«Что ты хочешь мне доказать? Дамблдор забирает маленького униженного мальчика из приюта под свою опеку, только потому, что видит в нем сильного магического соперника? Позволяет ему поддаться искушению, не ограждая и не наставляя его, чтобы проверить, насколько он могущественен? И вот, когда юноша действует, согласно тому, во что поверил, Дамблдор, увидев в этом угрозу своей власти, решает его уничтожить? 

А тебе не приходило в голову, что у него могли быть совершенно иные мотивы?»

Он молчит. 

Я продолжаю его провоцировать.

«Получается, что все кругом виноваты, а ты всего лишь жертва обстоятельств. Что только ты можешь дать им то, чего они так жаждут. Что без тебя – такого замечательного и всемогущего – им не обойтись. Что только… Тихо!

Ты слышал?»

_«Что? Я ничего не слышал»._

«Какой-то шум. Там… там кто-то _прошел_ ».

 _«Тебе послышалось. Тебя уже забыли. Впрочем, как и меня»_.

«Нет – нет… Вот опять. Слышишь? _Сюда кто-то идет!_ »

_«Да, теперь слышу._

_Отойди от решетки»_.

«Зачем? Может они меня пришли выпустить?»

_«Я сказал, отойди от решетки! Как ты можешь быть до сих пор таким наивным?!»_

Ключ, вставляемый в замочную скважину, разбивает мою хрустальную тишину на тысячи осколков. Они рассыпаются бисером, забиваясь в темные углы. 

Маленькие ублюдки, как же мне вас собрать потом?

Но не это сейчас главное. 

Мир рождается заново. 

Вслед за звуком приходит свет. Факелы ослепляют меня. Удивительно, я так долго о нем мечтал, а теперь жмурюсь, прикрывая глаза рукой. Хочу, чтобы опять стало темно и тихо.

Хочу крикнуть: «Не трогайте мою темноту! Ей же больно! Оставьте меня! Что вам еще надо?!». Но, кажется, я разучился говорить. Только хрип свидетельствует о моем намерении.

 _«Успокойся»_. 

«Заткнись. Заткнись! Это все из-за тебя! Это ты…»

_«Прекрати истерику!»_

«Иди к черту!»

Я забыл, как выглядят живые.

Я отвык от людей.

Я разучился понимать их. Что они такое? Каков их смысл?

Свет от факелов делает их похожими на дементоров, которые ушли в последней битве.

А может, это какие-то новые дементоры?

Еще сильнее прижимаюсь спиной к влажному камню и чувствую, как по ногам тянет морозным воздухом.

 _Зима_.

Где-то там, на улице, на свободе, зима. Хрустящий, ослепляюще белый снег. Прозрачное небо. Чистота и покой…

Их трое.

Ночи напролет у меня стучали зубы, но только теперь я почувствовал _холод_.

От них ли мне холодно? 

Я затравлено слежу за их действиями. Двое встали по бокам от главного – значит, охрана. Третий держит в руках свиток. 

Акт о помиловании?

Шуршание разворачиваемой бумаги завораживает. Этот звук вызывает у меня чувство голода, я хочу, чтобы он еще что-нибудь сделал, я хочу, чтобы он двигался, я хочу больше света, я хочу услышать голос, я хочу почувствовать прикосновение, я хочу…

\- Решением № 1533/03, Верховный Суд Визенгамота, в составе 5 человек, после рассмотрения дела Гарри Поттера о подозрении в использовании темной магии, вынес приговор: смертная казнь через отравление. В виду больших заслуг перед магическим миром смертную казнь путем отравления, заменить на непростительное заклинание - Аваду Кедавру. Приговор будет приведен в действие 17 января 2007 года. 

Мое лицо так же искажено страхом, как и его?

\- У вас три дня.

Лязг металла. 

Всплеск ярких пятен над дверью, похожих на цветы.

Темнота.

Мир родился заново, да, Гарри?

***

За время моего пребывания здесь я разучился думать о том, что будет завтра.

Всего одна минута вслух зачитанного текста – и я удивительно быстро научился этому вновь. Я, наверное, уже раз пятьдесят пережил свою смерть. В мельчайших подробностях. Вплоть до того, как на мою могилу по утрам будет светить солнце, а ночью - слетаться падальщики. 

Три дня до смерти. Почему это кажется так мало, если только вчера времени не существовало вообще? 

День – это сколько? Я забыл. 

Разноцветные лютики уныло перемигиваются над дверью, плавно перетекая в запчасти автомобиля и обратно. Но мне сейчас не до них.

Я не знаю, сколько прошло _нового_ времени с их визита. Час? Ночь?

Почему я не вспоминаю всю мою жизнь? Ведь именно так должно быть? Где ты, сожаление? Где ты, желание увидеть любимых? Страх, где ты?

Почему я не боюсь смерти? Почему мне _настолько все равно, что становится страшно от этого безразличия_?

Ожидаемая смерть лишила жизнь своего очарования. Что в ней может быть прекрасного, что такого можно вспомнить в жизни, чтобы это не было тут же опорочено смертью? Воспоминания ушли, и теперь я остался по-настоящему один.

Я слышу, как осколки разбитой тишины копошатся в моих углах. Нет, их уже не собрать воедино, слишком поздно. Смерть не даст теперь им склеиться никогда.

Как странно, почему же я все-таки не сожалею о том, что скоро потеряю этот мир? Где жажда жизни? Где инстинкт самосохранения? 

Может, мир умер для меня слишком давно, и мне попросту не о чем сожалеть? Как можно сожалеть о том, что успел забыть? 

Тогда, наверное, я должен стремиться к тому, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось. Но и такого желания нет. Во мне сгнили все нормальные человеческие реакции, остались только абстракции и его голос. 

Звук ключа, вставляемого в замочную скважину, настолько _неожидаем_ , что я ударяюсь затылком об решетку. Коллекция радужных бокалов перед моим лицом вздрагивает и растворяется в темноте.

 _Уже_?

Сегодня третий день? 

Так быстро? 

А может, мне только кажется?

Скрип открываемой двери уверяет меня в обратном.

Я быстро отползаю к противоположной стене и щурюсь от яркого света.

 _Дементор_?

Где они нашли его? Они же все исчезли.

Это… Снейп.

Снейп… который пришел за мной.

Чтобы убить.

У меня начинает звенеть в ушах. Я чувствую, как на затылке стягивается кожа. 

Уходите отсюда. Это моя территория.

_«Северус… Какая встреча…»_

Я слышу нарастающий гул. В нем все – треск, скрип, визги и крики. На меня несется что-то огромное и явно живое. В этом чудовище есть нечто знакомое, я когда-то уже сталкивался с ним.

Внезапно я почувствовал запах сырости. Оказывается, он всегда был здесь. Вдалеке тихо капала вода. Пол неровный, с трещинами. Ворот рубашки ужасно натер шею.

Этим огромным визжащим существом оказался мир. Ощущения мира вернулись, стоило Снейпу появиться здесь.

Звон в ушах заполняет собой все вокруг. Яркие цветные пятна начинают растекаться по реальности. Они дергаются в каком-то жутком ритме, закручиваясь в спирали и смешиваясь в один цвет – черный, который заползает на его мантию, врастает в его волосы и смотрит на меня из его глаз. 

Я не понимаю, он должен отвести меня на место казни? Или… или он сделает это здесь. Прямо сейчас?

Я затравленно смотрю на него. Вот, сейчас я узнаю, что случается потом.

А он… он будто хочет сказать что-то. 

Молчит.

Вот так мы и стоим, я – почти врастая в стену, и он – смотрящий на меня тьмой своих глаз. И остатки цветных клякс, затаившихся на периферии зрения и медленно перетекающих друг в друга. Я жду его движения, которое станет для меня последним. А чего ждет он? 

На нем теплая зимняя мантия. А у меня течет пот по спине, и волосы на висках намокли. Мне не холодно. Мне _уже_ не холодно. 

Что мелькает в его глазах, неужели вина? Ты-то в чем виноват передо мной? Где же еще может работать бывший, но все-таки Пожиратель, как не в Азкабане палачом?

Стоит и смотрит на меня. Не двигается. 

Чего он ждет? Моей просьбы?

Опускаю взгляд. Я не могу смотреть на него. Я не могу не смотреть на него. Его тень, рожденная зажженным факелом, почти схватила меня за ногу. Я чуть-чуть вытягиваю ногу, и она окрашивается его тенью. 

Вздох, в котором… разочарование или горечь? Резко вскидываю голову…

Я смотрю в его глаза. Как там было? Глубокие колодцы?

Они – туннель. А я - поезд, у которого отказали тормоза. Скорость все увеличивается, предметы вокруг смазываются в непонятный серый цвет, ничего невозможно разглядеть, ощущение движения завладевает вниманием полностью. Вспышка… удар… удар… Я слышу лай собак… глаз выхватывает детское лицо в окне, наполовину закрытом занавеской… осенние ярко-желтые листья, падающие в грязь, что-то черное – это кровь хлещет из вены. Удар… вспышка… белый, хрупкий лотос в болоте… пальцы, обхватывающие ветку молодого дерева… 

Я закрываю глаза. Но, кажется, что стоит поднапрячь слух, и я услышу биение его сердца. Или это мое так быстро стучит?

Он пришел за мной? Или все-таки ко мне?

Скрип двери.

Я медленно сползаю по стене. Абстракции вновь поглощают меня.

***

Дюжина шагов в длину, восемь в ширину. Поворот. 

Что это было? Моя очередная фантазия? Или он действительно приходил? Зачем? Что он хотел? Вытащить меня отсюда? Посмеяться надо мной?

Дюжина шагов в длину, восемь в ширину. Поворот. 

Нет, это вряд ли. Слишком воровато он зашел сюда. Будто и не хотел вовсе, будто его что-то заставляло. 

_«А может быть, он захотел проверить, не превратился ли ты в меня?»_

«Те, которые читали приговор, вполне могли бы ему рассказать».

_«С чего ты взял, что с ним кто-то разговаривает? Ты же сам сказал, что он всего лишь палач»._

«Не знаю, нет. Здесь было что-то большее. Он не просто приходил посмотреть».

_«Думаешь, ему было жаль, что так все вышло?»_

Дюжина шагов в длину, восемь в ширину. Поворот. 

Думаю, что это жестоко. Я уже давным-давно распрощался с жизнью. А он… своим приходом он показал, что я еще есть, что меня помнят. 

Те, которые читали приговор – совсем другое. Это была их работа. Они приходили не ко мне, они приходили к заключенному. 

А он – ко мне…

Зачем? Зачем я ему понадобился? Что он хотел сказать своим приходом? Что я не один? Что мне есть на что надеяться? 

Что это был за жест – участие или жалось?

_«Я думаю, он приходил посмотреть, как ведет себя человек, знающий, что ему осталось так мало. Он всегда был исследователем»._

«Уходи. Ты мне надоел».

Я хочу, чтобы _он_ вернулся. Потому… потому что, несмотря ни на что, я _все еще хочу жить_. 

Какой абсурд – я существую только тогда, когда другой смотрит на меня. 

Ярко-голубая капля на потолке вытягивается, достигая пола, и съеживается в зеленое яблоко, которое распадается на идеально порезанные дольки.

«Эй, док! А ты знал, что зеленые яблоки внутри фиолетовые?»

***

Я стою на самом краю обрыва. Там, внизу целое море образов, которые я успел придумать, находясь в камере смертников. Док в заляпанном халате… злые собаки… люминесцентные грибы, освещающие искореженное ужасом лицо… разноцветные гвозди… Над этим морем, как над болотом, летает облако мошкары – контрастно серой, по сравнению с яркими пятнами воспоминаний и обрывков фантазий. Серо-голубая полынь скрыла острые выступы моей скалы. Разве она не должна расти в степи?

Сзади послышался шум. Я оглядываюсь – рыцарь, закованный в железо. Там внутри человек, или это только машина? Прорезь для глаз слишком узка, чтобы увидеть живую плоть или пучок проводов. Солнечные блики от его начищенных лат слепят мне глаза. Лязг. Он подходит все ближе, и есть только один выход – море бессознательного позади меня.

Лязг. Лязг. Лязг… скрип двери.

Сон рассыпается цветным бисером, и свет от факелов сжигает стекляшки дотла. 

Снейп.

Я продолжаю лежать на полу. Смотрю на его старые черные туфли и жду, когда он заговорит. 

Но он молчит.

Может, это мне нужно что-то сказать? 

Буквы высыпаются из картонной коробки, но отказываются складываться в слова. Они прыгают по холодному полу, их все больше и больше, мне приходиться встать, иначе они засыпят меня с головой.

Разве бывает столько букв в алфавите? Мне уже по щиколотку, а я никак не могу составить хоть слово. Поднимаю взгляд на Снейпа – у него, кажется, тоже не получается. Что же? Мы вот так и умрем – погребенные под несоставленными и невысказанными словами? 

Перевожу взгляд на дока, сидящего на своем разноцветном стуле. У него отстраненная, какая-то буддийская улыбка. Кажется, не я ее придумал. Так откуда же он ее взял?

Мы продолжаем молчать. Что мертвый может сказать живому? 

Почему он так смотрит на меня? Я не понимаю его взгляд. Что же там, в глубине его глаз? Мне кажется, все, что захочу. Любое чувство, любая эмоция – выбирай, Гарри! Все, кроме приговора. 

Кажется, сейчас я готов поделиться с ним всем самым сокровенным, что у меня еще осталось. Дамблдор часто просил меня о доверии, и вот _теперь_ я готов дать его Снейпу.

Все, что угодно, лишь бы он продолжал приходить. Приходить в эти оставшиеся часы.

Хочешь, я поделюсь с тобой цветом? У меня его много. Я могу тебе рассказать, как дни (ночи?) напролет разговариваю с Томом. А вон, рядом с тобой, сидит док. У него халат испачкался в клюквенном соке, но он не верит мне. А еще, знаешь, время появилось совсем недавно. Вместе с теми тремя. Ты их наверняка знаешь поименно? Смотри, над дверью, рядом с которой ты стоишь, растут лютики. На самом деле они не желтые, какие захочешь, но не желтые. Правда здорово? А хочешь, я расскажу тебе, что почувствовал, когда Джинни привела авроров? Помоги мне составить из букв слова, и я расскажу тебе, как завести таких друзей.

Поговори со мной.

Ты что, не видишь, сам я застрял в ворохе букв, мне, наверное, уже не составить слов, я не успею. Свои несколько часов до смерти я хочу провести, смотря на тебя. Кто бы мог подумать, что все так измениться! 

Я не могу отвести от тебя взгляд, ты слишком живой, чтобы я это сделал.

Твои губы размыкаются, ты готов сказать что-то из тех букв, что лежат на полу. 

Не надо! Нет! 

Молчи, стоит тебе сказать, и я пойму, что все, это - конец. Что ты пришел в последний раз. Что я тебя больше не увижу. Молчи.

И он молчит. 

А потом уходит.

***

_«Вот так и умрешь?_

_Зачем тогда все это было? К чему все старания? Ты понимаешь, что твоя борьба с Дурслями, с собой, со мной, в конце-концов, оказывается бессмысленной? Ты должен выжить, ты должен побороть их! А не сидеть, сложа руки, в ожидании казни._

_Ты можешь, Гарри. У тебя есть сила»._

«Ну хорошо, а что потом? Скрываться? Прятаться в щелях, как крыса?»

_«Ты можешь уехать туда, где про тебя никто не знает»._

«Но смогу ли я уехать от тебя? Удаться ли мне уехать от тебя так далеко, чтобы ты больше никогда не появился в моей жизни?

Справлюсь ли я с тобой, если смогу сбежать? 

Молчишь?»

Я чувствую запах сырости с тех пор, как они приходили. И – да, где-то вдалеке действительно капает вода.

Я жду Снейпа. Нет, я так и не придумал, что ему сказать. Это сложно, решить, что является наиболее важным, в последние часы жизни. Все важно. И ничего. 

Вышагиваю вдоль стены. Всего двенадцать шагов – а кажется, что бесконечная трасса в никуда. Поворот – восемь шагов… и железная решетка.

Док все также по-буддийски улыбается. И где он ее взял? Ждет чего-то. Он все чаще своевольничает. Да и пятен у него побольше стало. Эй, док! Смени халат!

Улыбается. Ну и черт с ним!

Где же Снейп?

Давно я ничего не ждал. И уж тем более Снейпа! Хотя, вот сейчас я не могу вспомнить, каким он был в школьные годы. Это было так давно, я был совсем другим, многое мне представало в неверном свете. Помню, мы не ладили. Но из-за чего, кто был виноват, удалось ли нам помириться – уже не вспомнить. А сейчас… сейчас, наверное, только он мне и нужен. Как, оказывается, тюрьма меняет людей. Стоит посидеть в одиночестве, и я готов бросится к любому, кто проявит ко мне хоть какие-то эмоции.

Черт подери, где он?!

Эй, док! Может, ты знаешь? 

Разноцветные ленты, которые до этого лежали свернутыми змеями в углу, потянулись к доку, прикрывая клюквенные пятна. 

Он прячет их в карман и поворачивается к двери. Я тоже.

С минуту мы смотрим на дверь, а потом я слышу тихие шаги. С улыбкой поворачиваюсь к доку, но он продолжает смотреть на дверь.

Ну и пожалуйста. Хватаюсь за прутья и вжимаюсь лицом в решетку. Наверное, ему стоит сказать «привет». Интересно, он ответит?

Скрип открываемой двери… свет факела выхватывает фигуру… еще одну… и еще.

Снейп пришел не один.

Они заходят, направив на меня свои палочки.

Снейп вообще не пришел.

_«Гарри! Воспользуйся своей силой! Сейчас!»_

Где Снейп? Что вы с ним сделали? Где Снейп?!

_«Гарри!»_

Меня начинает трясти. Я не хочу с ними никуда идти. Я не хочу, чтобы они…

Со Снейпом – пойду. С вами – никогда.

В меня летит связывающее заклинание, и я опять не успеваю увернуться. Двое авроров хватают меня за плечи и выводят в коридор, оставляя позади несколько лет моей жизни, моего одиночества, оставляя позади все мои абстракции, весь мой мир дюжины шагов в длину и восьми в ширину.

Меня охватывает какое-то непонятное чувство. Это не страх перед смертью, нет, это нечто большее. То, чему нет названия, настолько жуткое, настолько глубокое, что разум отказывается давать этому понятие и хоть как-то определять. Мне становиться жарко. Я чувствую, как начинает агонизировать мое тело, меня трясет, и я ничего не могу с этим поделать. Я-то еще жив! Но мое тело уже не слушается меня. Оно не хочет умирать. Оно бьется в судорогах как бессловесная жалкая тварь, и мне становиться противно.

А потом смешно. Меня выводят в большой зал, настоящий солнечный свет режет глаза, а я заливаюсь хохотом от того, что они все не испытывают отвращения к своим мерзким потным телам, от того, что будут жить еще долго и копаться в своем дерьме, а я… я скоро исчезну! Мой смех резко обрывается, когда я вижу Снейпа. 

А ведь он и правда Палач. 

Меня подводят к помосту, на другом конце которого стоит он, с палочкой наизготовку. Радом с ним док в заляпанном халате, у него из кармана выглядывает несколько цветных лент. Все вокруг какое-то мутное и совершенно неинтересное. Вспоминаю, как хотел хоть что-то увидеть - людей, предметы, небо, почувствовать ветер на лице. А сейчас я вижу только черные уставшие пустые глаза, которые мне хотят что-то сказать. И, кажется, теперь я догадываюсь, что именно. 

Я, наверное, не спал все эти три дня. Я боялся, что мне приснится кошмар. Я чувствую, как у меня дрожат колени. Мне страшно. Страшно, что меня скоро не станет. Страшно, что от мира меня отделяет всего-то – какая малость! - взмах палочки и два волшебных слова.

Тот, кого я убил, останется со мной до конца? 

Том? 

Эй, Том!

Я остался один, да, док?

Снейп резко вскидывает палочку. Я стою настолько близко к нему, что вижу, как твердо он ее держит. Кончик палочки, направленный мне в грудь, не дрожит. Это неожиданно успокаивает. Чтобы ни было сейчас у него в глазах, дело свое он выполнит четко, не дрогнув. В этом я могу ему доверять. 

Как и хотел Дамблдор. 

Его губы раскрываются, и на какой-то миг мне кажется, что я услышу не слова заклинания, а нечто совсем другое. Что-то, что также как и смертельное заклинание принадлежит только мне. 

Что же это будет? 

И скажет ли?

\- Авада Кедавра.

Зеленая точка расширяется превращаясь в луч, который поглощает собой все вокруг, в последний момент рассыпаясь на спектр оттенков. Они закручиваются в спирали, превращаются в круги и точки, извиваются змейками лент. Вся эта какофония летит в мою сторону, но смерть наваливается сзади. Я чувствую, как тяжелеют плечи и шея, будто на меня прыгнуло что-то мохнатое и острое. Но мне не разглядеть – вокруг столько зеленого, я никогда еще не видел таких цветов.

Эй, док! Я обещал тебе подарить все оттенки зеленого.

Эй, док, где ты?

fin


End file.
